shadow_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus d'Ivoire
} } Marcus d'Ivoire Biographical information Titles Colonel (no official command) Senior Captain of the First Colonial Infantry Regiment - Captain of the First Battalion Captain of the Armsmen Age Mid-30's Physical description Culture Vordan Gender Male Hair color Dark Column-General Marcus d'Ivoire is an officer in the Vordanai Royal Army, previously holding positions of Senior Captain of the First Colonial Infantry Regiment and Captain of the Armsmen. He is a regular subordinate and unofficial adviser of General Count Janus bet Vhalnich. He is a major POV character in The Thousand Names, The Shadow Throne, ''and ''The Price of Valor. Appearance Marcus is described as broad-shouldered man in his mid-30's. He has short dark hair and his beard, which he keeps trimmed close to his jaw, is just starting to show signs of gray. Raesinia once described him as having a 'honest' face, although not handsome. His skin is more tanned than the average Vordanai due to his time spent in Khandar. Personality Marcus is a well-disciplined, principled man. He commands the respect of his subordinates, and though he is not the most brilliant military commander around, he is one of the most loyal, both to his men, and to the Sovereign of Vordan. He is noted to be, by many characters one of the most honourable characters of the series. In fact, his superior, Janus bet Vhalnich likens him to a 'knight-errant' and frequently comments that he missed his calling three hundred years ago. He is, in short the perfect gentlemen, and once got into an argument concerning the newfound women in the Vordanai army. He is very old fashioned. Once he finds a friend, or a life debt, he never forgets it/them. He perseveres by their side and is often willing to come under fire for such events, such as when Janus sought to make an example of Captain Adrecht Roston's lack of control over his camp, Marcus willingly submits his own resignation rather than arrest his friend and dishonour him. He also accompanies Adrecht to Khandar since he feels indebted to him for saving his life. Biography Born to a well-off merchant family in Vordan City. His family consisted of himself, his father, mother, and his baby sister Ellie. They lived on Saint Dromin Street, far north of Northside, in a suburban neighborhood. Their neighbors were the Wainwrights, whom's children Marcus often played with. Marcus left for the War College when he was 16. The day before departing, Marcus had his first kiss with Veronica Wainwright behind her father's woodshed. He promised to come back and marry her after he finished his training and became an officer. At the War College, Marcus enrolled with Robert Englise and the two became best friends, having spent most of their first two years ago. 19 years prior to the current story, while Marcus was still at the College, there was a fire at his family's house which resulted in the death of his parents and sister. This drove Marcus into a deep depression. After a night of heavy drinking, his friend Adrecht Roston, gave Marcus a gun and told him that if he wanted to die, then he might as well get it over with. Marcus pulled the trigger, however, the gun was empty, having been a plow by Adrecht to help Marcus, which it did. During the War of the Princes, Marcus was given a lieutenancy in the Royal Army. After the Vansfeldt campaign, he was sent directly back to the War College. Marcus graduated soon after the conclusion of the War of the Princes. Adrecht had been assigned to the First Colonial Infantry Regiment in Khandar after causing trouble with a noble and his daughter, and so Marcus volunteered to join him as Marcus felt he owed Adrecht for helping him. Since Marcus' name was announced at graduation prior to Adrecht, he was given the rank of 'senior captain' of the regiment in the First Battalion under Colonel Ben Warus. He and Adrecht arrived in Khandar five years prior to the events of The Thousand Names. Less than a year before The Thousand Names, the revolution known as the Redemption arose and drove the colonials out of Ashe-Katarion. Colonel Ben Warus was killed soon after, leaving Marcus, as senior captain, in command of the regiment. They retreated to Fort Valor. The Thousand Names With the arrival of reinforcements and a new colonel, Marcus promoted several colonial rankers to sergeant, of whom included Winter Ihernglass. After notifying each of the newly-promoted sergeants, his adjutant, Lieutenant Fitz Warus, notified Marcus the ships carrying supplies and reinforcements had arrived.